Say You Love Me
by Dangerously lovely
Summary: Edward left. Everyone she cares about dead. How will Bella survive in a man eat man world literally ? Who comforts her and helps her through her depression? Most importantly, who is left to pick up the pieces of her heart, to mend it?


I sat in my black Viper following the police car in front of me. My dad's old police car; before the accident.

I was going to the Police Station to retrieve Charlie's belongings. I pulled up in front of the grey building.

This was going to be okay. Everything was going to be alright, I'll finish high school here. Then I'll go to college and I will move on. I have to move on. It's what _he_ wanted. _He_ wanted me to be happy and safe. I can at least try to be safe, but happiness left me when _he_ walked away.

Everything was in boxes waiting for me. Blake, the new Chief of Police, came out to help load the car up.

I was numb all over. I wasn't feeling anything. It was like I was in the cationic state again. I was going through the motions.

On the way home, it finally hit me. My life's falling to pieces around me and its all _his_ fault. It's always been Ed- Edward's fault. If he hadn't left, I would still be with him. He stole Alice and Emmett away from me.

When he left he took my heart and my new family. He tore me apart. Ripped my heart to shreds.

Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jacob, the Pack, Angela, Mike, Ben, Tyler, and Jessica are all dead because of him.

If he had just left the poor klutzy human alone, everybody would still be alive. I would have had a normal life.

Burning hot fury melted the numbness away. Everyone dead, Edward gone, my life was worthless.

I should have died a long time ago. Edward had been just messing with fate. First Edward was suppose to kill me with his thirst, then Tyler's van, those men in Port Angeles, James, and Jasper. But no he had to stand in the way and stop my destiny: death.

I had nothing to live for. I use to live for seeing Edward everyday, then when he left Jacob and Charlie. But they're all gone. I was left alone.

My eyes burned with tears that I hadn't shed since Charlie's death. Brimming over the hot trails burned my skin and soaked my shirt.

My vision blurred and the last thing I saw was a tree, then Edward staring at me in horror. As I crashed and everything turned black, I swore I saw a flash of red.

The numbness came crawling back, rapping me in sweet bliss.

Unknown POV

I saw the car swivel out of control and wrap around a large oak tree.

I moved closer and saw a beautiful girl. She looked a lot like me. Her head lay on the steering wheel. Her chestnut hair splayed out was matted with blood. She was deathly pale with a heart shaped face and long eyelashes. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

I opened the car door and hoisted the girl over my shoulder. I cradled the frail body and ran until I found a meadow.

Making a quick decision I leaned down and bit her.

She tasted so damn good, but I knew I couldn't have her. I was saving her not eating her. I forced myself to retract my fangs from her pale neck.

I sat in the meadow for three days listening to her screaming and crying.

She cried out to me to kill her. She would whimper for Edward. All I could do though was stare and cry with her. I felt everything she felt.

So when she screamed, I screamed.

She tore at her chest, I clawed at mine too.

The pain lessened slowly, until it was just a dull ache.

It became tolerable.

She was waking up finally. She had the strangest eyes for a newborn. They were a deep chocolate brown that would flash to a garnet red every few seconds. To a human it would go unnoticed. They would just appear brown, but to a vampire you could see them change. She gave me a calculating look, then sat up and stared at me.

"Ugh…hi," her head cocked ever so slightly to the left and gave me a look telling me she was listening. Her brown river of hair fell to the side.

"I'm Tora," it was an appropriate name. Since I tear everything apart, I ruin everything.

My real names Torie.

BPOV

"I'm Tora," said this girl.

Her voice sounded like bells.

She was beautiful, she had the darkest blue eyes I've ever seen. Like a really dark navy blue, that was almost black. She was pale and had long brown hair that fell in ringlets to the middle of her back. She had plump pink lips and perfectly arched eyebrows.

She had a figure that beat Rosalie's by a long shot. She had long legs and dark shadows under her eyes. As if she didn't get enough sleep… or any.

But her arm had a tattoo that wound it's way up to her shoulder. Then it in circled her neck like a necklace. It was the same color as her eyes. The tattoo started at her palm then branched upwards. It was like a snake, though it was a blue vine with thorns.

Her nails were also the same dark blue.

She wore green shorts and a red 'I love New York' t-shirt. It was form fitting.

My eyes went back to her face. Tora's lips were slightly turned up. Then the smile faded and she was biting her bottom lip.

She wants' me to answer. _Come on Bella answer her._

"Um… Bella. I mean I-Isabella." My voice was different. It flowed more and sounded beautiful even with my stuttering.

She stared at me then laughed.

"Are you sure?"

Oh, good job Bella. Way to already embarrass yourself. I nodded.

"Well Bella, I've decided that were going to be sisters… forever. If you want of course?"

She seemed so confident that I would say yes. Which I would. Smiling I nodded. "Good! Bella-hmm you need a new name don't you? For our new family."

That would be nice, a new identity.

"Ha fine Tora, but you need a new name too. How 'bout Mica?"

"I love it! Your new names going to be- Abigail, Abby for short. Abigail Hathaway and Mica Hathaway! Lovely!" Mica grinned proudly.

This new life is going to be fun. I wasn't going to think about them. It was just Mica and I with the world at our fingertips.


End file.
